HackGU oneshot
by Springflowerangel
Summary: this is a one-shot it's a Haseo/OC Haseo/Senna


_**Me: Konichiwai readers! this is my second once-shot -smiles- injoy reading it**_

**Shino: hello Angel-san, I'll tell the readers the disclaimer -smiles kindly-**

_**Me: okay dokay, thankies Shino-chan**_

**Shino: Springflowerangel doesn't own .Hack//G.U. only her OC Senna or anything that was madeup, please R&R, now I must take my leave, goodbye readers -bows slightly & walks away-**

_**Me: byebye Shino-chan! anyways please injoy reading -smiles-**_

111111111111111111111111111111222222222222222222222222222222222222

I got the new game called "The Wrold" so right now I got everything ready but to make my character, I made her hair blond with her hair up, I made her eyes Aqua like the ocean, she wears unknown cloths that none of the characters have, she's a Harvest Cleric so she has a staff that at the tip of the staff is a big pink crystal & she has a small pink crystal at the bottom, I named her Senna, anyways I finally loged into "The World" I appeared in the town called "Mac Anu" I was looking around then I started walking forward outside of the area to see lot of players running, talking to each other, I stoped walking at the Harbor close to the edge looking around when suddenly I felt like someone push me so I was about to fall over the edge when someone grabed me around the waist pulling me away from the edge safely

Me: oh my, that was a close one

???: what the hell where you so close to the edge?!

Me: hm? ~turns around to face a male character with red eyes & oh my he was good looking~ im sorry, im new to this so I didn't know ~smiles sheepishly with my hand behind my head~

Red eye character: geeze! just fallow me ~grab her hand draging her to where the HOMES where~

The red eye guy finally stoped draging me & he tooked me in a HOME that was called Raven & I saw a female character with pink hair wearing a showy cloths & a male character with long blue hair

Blue hair guy: who's this Haseo? she's pretty ~smirks at her~

Me: ~blushs when he called me pretty~ h-hi

Haseo: some idiot tryed pushing her over the edge of the Harbor but I cought her in time before she fell over

Pink hair lady: are you alright ~looks at her~

Me: ye-yeah, just a little surprised, im confused though....I don't know anyone so why did whoever pushed me trying to push me over the edge for? im a noob ~frowns while looking down~

Blue hair guy: now, now, don't be so down, so your a noob hm? will here ~walks over to her handing her his E-mail address while smiling~ call me when ever you need leveling up okay? oh & im Kuhn & thats Pi

Me: oh wow, thank you Kuhn ~smiles~ & um do you need my address too?

Kuhn: sure then if im not to busy I'll call you to level up with me & I'll bring someone to join us, like Pi or Haseo

Me: ~hands him my address # & smiles at him~ that would be wonderful

I was about to say something else I felt someone pulling my hair so I closed my eyes tightly

Me: I-I got t-to go

Pi: whats wrong?

Me: ~I open my eyes looking at Pi~ my father....is calling m-me, it was nice meeting you three bye! ~runs out of the HOME & logs out & next thing I do when I take off my headset from "The World" was being grabed by my wrist roughly & was draged away from my room~

It's been a week not being in "The World" I was ignoring Kuhn's messages of if anythings alright, I keep crying myself to sleep from the pain of father hurting me badly, so now im staying at the Hospital & The Nurses made sure my father doesn't come near me & they got my stuff that I needed & want to keep, I was staring at "The World" screen & puting on my headset going to my messages to see lots of messages from Kuhn, I delited them all & send a new Message to him saying that to bring Haseo & Pi or whoever that wants to come that I need to tell them something importent to tell them, so I waited at the a field that had no monster near, I was sitting down on the fake grass when I saw Haseo, Kuhn & Pi appear at the transporter thingy so I stooded up walk to them

Kuhn: Senna! I've send you 10 messages through the whole week but you never replyed to them, where you sick or something?

Me: no.....~keeps facing them but moves my eyes to the side about to cry but holds them in~

Haseo: whats wrong Senna?

Pi: Senna are you having trouble at home with your father?

Me: ~bits my lip still making my eyes looking sideways~ did you get the news about a girl geting badly beat up by her father yesterday?

Kuhn: I saw that on the news today, it's the talk of "The World" too

Haseo: did you know that girl Senna?

Me: ye-yeah ~looks back at them~ that girl....was me, im at the Hospital

When I said that they had all wide eyes & look of shock came over there faces, Haseo snaped out of it clearly pissed off

Haseo: Why didn't you tell us your father was hurting you?!

Me: im sorry ~then I couldn't hold my tears anymore & put my hands over my face crying~

Kuhn: Senna ~frowns~ Pi let's go visit Senna in the real world

Pi: yes let's do that, Haseo you stay here with Senna & comfort her the best you can

Pi & Kuhn transport out of the field & loging out of "The World" Haseo walks up to me

Haseo: Senna....

Me: ~I run into his arms huging him while~ im scared that father will find a way to get to me ~sniff~

Haseo: ~hugs Senna close to him~ don't worry Pi & Kuhn will be at the Hospital to see you, & I wont let that bastered get his hands on you again, but to get your mind off everything, let's get you leveled up, let's go to a field that has monsters & we should go to a field that is leveled about 3 or 4 for you, I'll attack & you have to focise on healing if me or you get hurt, I wont get a any damage, im at level 150, anyways let's go

After a bet I was on level 4 now thanks to Haseo, I was happy I wasn't really thinking about what happened to me, I was just having fun being with Haseo but after a while we where tired & went to Mac Anu to rest & we talked, I met Kuhn & Pi & talked to them & they left after a while & I went to sleep thinking of Haseo & how kind & sweet to me, I loved it when he huged me even if not in real life but I can still dream can't I?

000000000000000000000000000000111111111111111111111111111111

_**Me: That was my G.U. one-shot, I hope you readers liked it, if not then you shouldn't have read it in the first place . anyways review if you like it & if u want me to make it into chapters tell me, oh & read my other stories hmmm hey Atoli can you help me named my stories?**_

**Atoli: sure Angel-chan -smiles- um the first one is Bleach: The Dream Reaper right Angel-chan?**

_**Me: yep, gd now the second one is DBZ Cursed Angel**_

**Atoli: the third one is Tales Of Legendia: A look alike it's another one-shot**

_**Me: & Im thinking of puting my Negima & Digimon story on Fanfiction? thats all for now, thankies Atoli-chan**_

**Atoli: np Angel-chan, I gladly help you -smiles brightly-**

_**Me: awww you are so sweet!! -hugs Atoli & let's her ago after alittle bet- see byebye Atoli-chan -waves to the readers byebye-**_

**Atoli: oh byebye readers -smiles & waves-**


End file.
